


Scaly  Embrace

by LesLucy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon AU, F/F, Inconsistent uploads, Lol idk why I made this, Minor Character Death, i am tired as fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesLucy/pseuds/LesLucy
Summary: Homura is a dragon who lives upon a volcano.  A short distance away lays a small village. The villagers lay offerings to the dragon every 4 months for protection. Every 40 years they offer a maiden. Upon another 40 years passing Madoka is offered to the dragon.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sleep deprived and that is when I write.

The villagers get ready for the day of offering. Just one day away. But this day offering is special upon a blue moon will they offer the time dragon a bride.

They scramble to find a volunteer but no one steps up. Madoka worries for the village where she grew up. They ask for volunteers yet again but still, no female steps up.

Madoka reluctantly steps up. “I-I will volunteer for the villages safety. I will be the offered maiden.” She says. Sayaka, Madoka’s closest friend, snaps her head and stares at Madoka shocked. 

“Wha- No. Madoka no. No. I won’t allow you to do this.” “B-but I have to... It’s for the safety of the village.

“No you don’t have to do this. Please...” The blue haired girl pleads for her friend to not go.

Madoka thinks about it more. She thinks about what could happen if she doesn't volunteer, and what could happen if she did.

"Sayaka... Think about it. If I don't go then everyone will despair, the time dragon could send his fury upon the village. He could stop protecting us, and then other mythical creatures could attack, thieves and raiders could also come. I have to do this."

Sayaka saddens visibly but says nothing else.

The announcer goes to Madoka.

"Miss, are you sure?" Madoka nods. "Thank you for your service. Your family will be rewarded for raising such a selfless daughter. Now please let us go, we must get you ready and give you time to say your goodbye's."

\-------

Homura looks at the moon in her human form. 

She stands in the entrance of her den that lays in the volcano, near the village that she guards in exchange for some food and gold. She can feel the energy of the moon. She decides to take a small fly around scouting.

She decides to go in winged human form rather then her dragon form.

As she fly's she spots the small village she guards.

'Ah... it seems another 4 months has gone by.' She thinks as she observes the lanterns and carts of food and gold in the village. This time the festival seems bigger than the last ones that occurred recently.

"Ah. Another 40 years have gone by. Why must they insist on offering maidens. I always give them to the other dragons anyways."

But then just as Homura was about to fly away she spots pink hair. 'Now that's not a color you see everyday.' She thinks.

She try's to decide if she should investigate or scout some more. Eventually she decides to stop time and investigate the color.

She eventually gets to the village and gets closer to the pink haired girl.

She seemed to be about 15 years old. Red ribbons in her hair. The dragon decides that this was enough investigation for the day and fly's back to her den after resuming time.

She transforms into her dragon form again and goes to her pile of riches to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a crowd at the main entrance of the village. They know that today is the day where one more girl gets taken away from her family. 

The sun finally rises above the horizon line. The village gazes at the volcano where the dragon that protects them lives. 

Madoka steps up next to the carts of offerings. Her friends and family held their tears back as the dragon starts stepping out of the volcano. 

The dragon with obsidian black scales and a purple crystal the shape of a diamond on its claws. The wings that were spreading had feathers attached to the bony white that is connected with the back of the dragon.

The flank of the dragon was adorned with some feathers. The underside of the tail and the under belly a white, the same shade of the wings and horns.

The dragon’s head was like rest of the body. Black scales, bony white horns, sharp purple eyes. The jaw line being very sharp and the snout relatively short. 

The dragon gets bigger and bigger as it gets closer. By the time it lands most of the villagers are frightened. Because it was closer they could see the many scars the dragon had.

The village chief along with the last chief who sent a maiden off walks up to the time dragon.

“Oh great time lord. We have brought you your offerings. Please spare us from your wrath and protect us from attacks.” The village chief shouts.

The carts start getting pushed forward towards the dragon who is easily 8 meters tall. Madoka walks along with the carts. 

“We offer you a maiden, she is 16 years old and one of the brightest in the village. Please take her and keep her and us safe.” The older man says.

The dragon gets closer to the pink haired girl. Investigating her, the dragon sniffs around. 

Once satisfied with the inspection it pulls away. 

“Once again you have brought me a maiden. Have you not learned from last time?” The dragon says. Madoka’s eyes widen.

Everyone assumed the dragon was male since they offer a bride and the voice it has. The voice it self is relatively deep but there is a certain femininity to it that Madoka hears. 

The villagers whisper in fear. Most didn’t attend the last maiden offering. There was a reason why people under 15 weren’t allowed in the maiden offerings. 

The dragon steps towards the old chief and bites his head off. Everyone screams and panics. The dragon spits the head out. 

The deep booming voice is once again heard. “For the offerings, I shall protect your village once more and for offering me yet another maiden I shall take the time of the one who offers and the maiden.” 

The dragon grabs the carts of food, jewels, and gold in one claw. She takes the 16 year old maiden and her other claw. The time dragon spreads her wings and flys off into the distance. Back to her volcano.


End file.
